octopathtravelerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tressa Colzione
"From the next chapter on, this will be my story." is one of eight playable characters in Octopath Traveler. She is the daughter of two merchants who created the Colzione Trading Shop in the port town named Rippletide and is walking the realm of Orsterra as a traveling merchant. Profile Appearance Tressa has short brown hair. Two locks of her hair frame the sides of her face and bangs that form the shape of an 'M'. She also has green eyes and a hat of the matching color with a yellow feather strapped to the side. Tressa is always seen carrying a rather large backpack, a white dress that has the collar popped upwards, reaches just below her knees, and has yellow ribbons tied around the short, puffed sleeves. Her outfit is completed with a brown leather vest and boots. Personality Tressa is a cheerful, savvy girl that seeks adventure and discovering all sorts of things in her journey. She seems to be the type to trust people right away, as seen how she uses an unknown person's journal to lead her in her adventure. Despite this, however, she is a force to be reckoned with and will do anything in her pursuit of items and to continue on her journey. She seems to despise thievery and wants nothing more but to put a halt to such acts. Tressa is said to be a natural haggler and a born merchant, due to her talents of talking down prices and seeing the worth in items she has never seen before. This goes noticed by the merchant and former pirate captain Leon Bastralle. Her natural talent for being a merchant as well as her tenacity in doing the right thing gave Leon enough reason for him to let Tressa board his vessel. She also appears to be willing to take the risk of venturing out alone to gain experience of being a merchant, for both her travels and for her to discover the best bargains in the continent. History "Your name is Tressa, and you are a merchant. You stock the shelves of your parents' shop in your sleepy, seaside hometown. Yet you often find yourself gazing out at sea, longing for something more. "What lies beyond the horizon?" You thought you'd never know the answer. Then, one day, an unfamiliar vessel weight anchor at your docks, changing your life forever..." '' — Tressa's description when selecting her. '''Prior to Story' Tressa is the daughter of two merchants who built a trading shop Rippletide, in the Coastlands. She is referred to by her father as the shop's best employee due to her haggling skills and her knowledge about being a merchant, something she had picked up growing in a family of barterers. For eighteen years, Tressa lived in Rippletide with her family and continue working at the shop since she could remember. Often times, however, she could not help but wonder what she really wanted in life and what she wanted to do besides working at the lodging house. 'Chapter 1' An unfamiliar merchant ship touches down in Rippletide, and the captain introduces himself as Leon. With his help, Tressa is able to reclaim the townspeople's goods stolen by pirates at the Caves of Maiya. In the process, she is nearly overwhelmed by Mikk and Makk's men, but Leon intervenes. He reveals his identity as an infamous pirate captain, scaring them off for good. Leon allows Tressa to take one of the treasures from his ship. She chooses Graham Crossford's notebook; despite its lack of monetary value, she is intrigued by its records of the continent. She spends the rest of the day reading it, then deciding she would see the world for herself. 'Chapter 2' Tressa travels to Quarrycrest, where the author of the notebook had left off. She purchases stones off of miners and polishes them, revealing a "Skystone," which she sells successfully. She meets Ali, another merchant who establishes her as a rival and easily outsells her the second time she attempts to do business. The two are intercepted by Morlock, who has a monopoly over the town's gold business. He deems their business illegal, and when Ali responds by stating that Morlock swindles money from the miners, he is rendered unconscious by Morlock's bodyguard, Omar and drag him to his mansion. Tressa pursues them and learning Ali's father, Maruf was also swindled by his friend and rumored to be a liar (per Morlock's speech), she beats Omar and ousts Morlock from Quarrycrest. 'Chapter 3' Tressa then travels to Victors Hollow in search of a treasure to bring to the Merchants' Fair at Grandport, where she had agreed to meet Ali. She runs into Leon and realizes that a treasure map she had seen earlier had belonged to his close friend, Baltazar. She purchases Edbart's Shield to trade for the map and returns it to Leon, who allows her to claim the treasure it marked. The map leads her to the Forgotten Grotto, where the Eldrite gemstone is guarded by the Venomtooth Tiger. Tressa defeats the beast and claims the treasure. Through the story of his lost friend Baltazar, Leon teaches Tressa that there is only enough room in one's heart for a single most precious treasure, before she departs for Grandport. 'Chapter 4' As Tressa arrives in Grandport, she meets Noa, a disabled girl who wishes to see more of the world on her own. She is revealed to be the daughter of Aston Wyndham, the billionaire who hosts the annual auction. As the auctions are held for Noa's sake, Tressa decides to enter the notebook instead of the Eldrite. However, Esmeralda suddenly steals Tressa's notebook and brings it to an unnamed man, likely with the Obsidians. With the help of Ali to distract the man, Tressa pursues her into the Grandport Sewers and takes it back. She enters it into the auction, and despite ridicule from the audience, wins. After leaving the auction house, Tressa meets the Diarist who made the notebook originally, who tells her the identity of the previous owner, Graham Crossford. Having decided her journey was finished, she returns home to Rippletide while Ali return home to Marsalim to repay Maruf's debts. Relationships [[Leon Bastralle|'Leon Bastralle']] Previously a pirate of the seas, Leon is now the captain of a merchant ship. One day, he lands in Rippletide and meets Tressa, helping her protect the town from pirates in the Cave of Maiya. He sees Tressa as a true merchant despite being from a dreary town, remarking that she may be a gem among the rocks. He realizes this after she assesses the worth of a painting she's never seen before. The two have a strong relationship of trust and respect, with both Leon and Tressa helping one another throughout their travels. Leon comes to Tressa's aid when she is cornered by Mikk and Makk, and Tressa procures, for Leon's sake, the letter his dear friend Baltazar left for him. [[Ali|'Ali']] The son of a famous merchant, Ali is also an aspiring merchant who Tressa meets in Quarrycrest. While he originally annoyed Tressa for referring to her as "Green Pea" and selling his products adjacent to hers at a lesser cost, she comes to respect and befriend Ali for both his skills and his dream of selling people what would make them happy. Likewise, the young man finds Tressa's dedication to her career as admirable and is indebted to her for saving his life when he is taken to Morlock's Manse. [[Morlock|'Morlock']] Tressa despises Morlock for his greedy ways and stiffing the workers of Quarrycrest by paying them only a fraction of the worth of the gold they provide. She is further enraged at Morlock attacking Ali as he did, going as far as fighting his bodyguard Omar to defend him. After defeating Omar, Tressa bids Morlock leave Quarrycrest and never return, an order he hastily obeys. Battle Tressa, as the main merchant of the game, comes equipped with skills that center around money. She has access to polearms and bows, giving her the edge in combat in searching for enemy weaknesses, along with being able to use wind-based magic and Hired Help to cover even more weapon types. Despite seeming a bit underwhelming at first, Tressa proves to be a formidable unit who can restore herself early on without needing to spend many items, and even comes with skills that help to preserve the inventory along with earning money just by traveling thanks to her Talent, Eye for Money. Tressa's balanced stats allow her to easily slip into any su bjob and perform well, and her native Rest ability gives her more longevity than characters who might do better in those roles statistically. Notable abilities for Tressa's Merchant base class are Donate BP and Hired Help. Donate BP allows her team to be stockpiled with plenty of BP points, especially for heavy BP teams focusing on Divine Skills. Hired Help's Mercenary option allows her to grant the entire team with a defense buff for an incredibly low amount of money, which can be helpful in allowing your team to survive tough enemy encounters. Hired Help's Cleric option is one of the few ways deal up to 4 light attacks in a single action outside of Divine Skills which can prove to be useful against light weak enemies. Finally Hired Help Veteran, although pricey, is an incredibly powerful AOE sword attack that mow down enemies quickly. She is the foil of Therion in terms of their Path Action; where Therion steals from people, Tressa buys their items instead. Though players may find Therion's Path Action more useful and convenient, it is good to consider that he has a chance of failing and, if one fails repeatedly, it could result in heavier cost due to a suffered reputation. Tressa's Path Action allows no such failure in exchange for a bit of money and it occasionally grants discounts for items that may cost more in local shops. Furthermore, there are some items that can be purchased but not stolen (and vice versa). Purchase should not be used to acquire items whose purpose is to be sold; such items should be stolen with Therion instead. * If Tressa is to be used as a physical fighter, Warrior, Hunter, Apothecary, and Thief are all valid options. Warrior and Hunter provide powerful attack abilities for one of Tressa's native weapon types, plus an additional weapon type to improve her versatility. Thief gives Tressa four out of six weapon types and the ability to debuff enemies as well as support the party by restoring their SP, though HP Steal and SP Steal make Rest somewhat redundant. Apothecary gives Tressa powerful physical abilities to use when her native magic won't work well, and also allows her to act as a healer. * If Tressa is to be used for magical offense, Scholar synergizes with her native wind magic to give her the four most common elemental weaknesses. Combined with her starting weapon types, Tressa as a Scholar is able to target seven different weaknesses. * Tressa's Elemental Defense is also high enough that she can make a useful Cleric. She can target some physical weaknesses and make good use of the Cleric's light-elemental spells. * As a Dancer, Tressa makes a fantastic support, with her being able to Donate BP to the entire team as well as buff them with dances. Once the Runelord job class is unlocked, Tressa is a natural fit for the class. Tressa can use the Transfer Rune in conjunction with Sidestep from the Merchant class to make the entire party immune to physical damage. Tressa can also be equipped with high elemental attack weapons and magic boosting skills to make her runes hit for considerable damage. Accompanied with Patience and Second Serving, Tressa can deal a massive amount of damage per turn. Both of the Runelord's weapons are not available to the Merchant class, giving Tressa the ability to target a total of ten weaknesses. Merchant Skills Support Skills Subjobs Below are the sprites and appearance changes for Tressa with each Subjob: MerchantTressa.png ClericTressa.png ScholarTressa.png WarriorTressa.png DancerTressa.png ApothecaryTressa.png ThiefTressa.png HunterTressa.png RunelordTressa.png SorcererTressa.png StarseerTressa.png WarmasterTressa.png Each time a subjob is selected the appearance of the character will change. The first sprite is the appearance with no Subjob equipped. Quotes Gallery |-|Official Art= TressaArt.jpg|Official artwork of Tressa. TableCharacters.jpg|Artwork of the eight travelers. Loading.jpg|Artwork of the eight travelers. Octopath Traveler OST Cover.png|Cover artwork for the Octopath Traveler Original Soundtrack. |-|Promotional Art= Octopath Blackboard.png|Artwork from Square Enix Café. Octopath Cafe Banner.png|Artwork from Square Enix Café. Octopath Traveler Sketch.png|A sketch of the eight travelers by Naoki Ikushima. Octopath Countdown 6.png|Artwork of Tressa by Kakunoshin Futsuzawa (scriptwriter). Octopath Traveler Released.png|Promotional artwork celebrating release. Octopath Art by M.Nishimura.png|Promotional artwork by Masayoshi Nishimura. Octopath Happy Travels.png|Promotional artwork by Naoki Ikushima. Octopath Traveler x Bravely Default 2.png|Promotional artwork featuring Edea from Bravely Default. Octopath Traveler x Bravely Default 4.png|Promotional crossover artwork with Bravely Default. FamitsuCover.jpg|''Octopath Traveler'' artwork from Famitsu. OctopathThanks.jpg|Promotional artwork celebrating 1 million sales. 8pathWhiteDay2019.png|Promotional artwork celebrating White Day. 8pathBreakBoost.png|Promotional artwork for Octopath Traveler Break and Boost. 8PathBreakBoostBeyond.png|Promotional artwork for Octopath Traveler Break, Boost and Beyond. 8pathBreakBoostBeyondExtend.png|Promotional artwork for Octopath Traveler Break and Boost -Extend-. 8pathSteamRelease.png|Promotional artwork celebrating the Steam release of Octopath Traveler. |-|Concept Art= Octopath Lineup Female to Male.png|Concept art of the eight travelers. Tressaconcept.png|Concept art of Tressa. |-|Sprites= TressaMain.png TressaFront.png TressaSide.png TressaPoint.png Tressa Journal.png RunelordTressa.png SorcererTressa.png Etymology Tressa is a girl's name of Cornish origin that means "third." This could be a reference to how Tressa is the third character in the acronym OCTOPATH. Trivia * Tressa is the youngest of the eight heroes and is the only one who is not in their 20's or 30's. * In her sprites, the color of her dress and feather are reversed when comparing it to the art she appears in — the sprites show that her dress is supposed to be yellow while the feather in her hat is white, while in her art she is seen wearing a white dress and the feather in her hat is yellow. *Tressa has a pet squirrel at home. *Tressa's outburst of "Mrgrgr...!" is a reference to Edea Lee - a character in Bravely Default and Bravely Second, both other Square Enix titles - who often says the same thing when frustrated. *Tressa is the only character to which Alfyn refers to with a nickname, calling her "Tress." *Tressa is the only character to have her first and fourth chapters in the same region. Category:Characters Category:Travelers Category:Females